L-O-V-E
by AJ Kenobi
Summary: Tori is having doubts about she and Beck's relationship. Bori oneshot, my first.


**L-O-V-E**

**by**

**AJ Kenobi**

**A/N:**

**So yeah, this is my first attempt at writing Bori. I happen to like this pairing very much, and I've read so many great fanfics, so I decided to take a shot at it. If you guys like it I might try writing more, who knows. :))) Don't get mad at me, lol. Bat is and always will be my OTP; I just wanted to delve into a new ship. :P It's supposed to be a while after Opposite Date, but before TSBAJ. Whatevs. xD **

**Btw the next chappie of Through The Years will be uploaded soon, okay? **

**_Read, Relish, Review._**

* * *

He sat down beside her on the couch, his hand gently gripping her shaking one. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath on her face. She didn't try to scoot away from him because she knew he would just scoot closer.

She turned her head away, refusing to look at him. More tears fell from her eyes, and she didn't have to look in a mirror to know her mascara was running.

She hated feeling like this. Broken, weak, vulnerable.

But more than anything she hated it when _he_ saw her like this. It made her feel even worse than she already did.

"Tori, look at me." He said, his voice firm but gentle.

Her brown eyes finally met his for a moment as she sniffled, and then finally spoke.

"Beck, please I…" Tori closed her eyes, almost painfully as she trailed off and left her sentence unfinished.

Beck gently brushed away the tears that stained his girlfriend's rosy cheeks. "Babe, listen…I know you may not feel like talking about it, whatever it is, but whenever you do decide to talk about it, I'm here to listen, okay?" He gently pressed his lips to the side of her head. "I love you."

At the sound of those three words, Tori opened her eyes and looked into Beck's eyes. "Beck, that's just it…"

"What is?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Tori sniffled and sighed. "We've been dating for almost a year now, but…I feel like we've been going downhill lately. I just feel like you don't love me anymore."

As much as he hated it, Beck had to silently admit to himself that Tori was right. Whether it was school related or something else, he and Tori hadn't been spending much time together. Not to mention they had started having small little fights over stupid things.

"So…are you saying you want to break up?" Beck swallowed thickly. He had never been this nervous since he first asked Tori to be his girlfriend.

Tori was no doubt at a loss for words. She knew she loved Beck more than she had ever loved anyone, even if she didn't show it all of the time.

"Beck, I…" She trailed off for a moment, searching for the correct way to finish her sentence. "I-I think that maybe it'd be for the best."

Beck's face fell as his heart shattered into a million pieces. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, avoiding her gaze. "It's not just because of the fighting, is it? There's another reason why you're saying this."

Tori reached out and touched the 'J' necklace that was around his neck. "I think that's a good reason why. You've never been able to take it off, have you?"

Beck seemed a bit embarrassed. "It's just, I've wore it for such a long time—"

"And that's exactly my point." Tori gently interrupted him by taking his hand in hers. "You still love Jade, Beck. I know you don't want to admit it, but you do."

Beck sighed. "But she said she was fine with us hanging out, remember? And then when we started dating and we asked what she thought about it and she said she was okay with it."

"I know, Beck. But do you notice how she looks when she sees us in the hallway? Not mad or upset, just sad. She's never been happy with anyone other than you, you know that."

Silence passed for quite a while before Beck spoke again. "Tori, look…maybe I still do love Jade. But that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you."

Tori smiled. "It's fine if you have feelings for me, Beck. I have feelings for you, too…but I just think that we aren't going work out. At least not now."

Beck nodded and sighed. "So…you're saying that maybe one day, we could try this again?"

Tori shrugged. "Maybe…"

Beck smiled a bit. "I never thought I'd say this, but…I'm glad we broke up."

Tori laughed. "Me too."

"I still love you though, Tori…I really do."

Smiling softly, Tori leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

"I still love you too, Beck."

* * *

**I know it sucked. It turned more into Bade (which I hate) than Bori. Ugh, I feel like I let you guys down by posting this, this isn't actually where I wanted to take the story. :/ Oh well, I still hope that despite all the suckish stuff you still kinda liked it.**

***hides in corner***

**Review? :/**

**-AJ-**


End file.
